Ripples in the Dark
by GlazingSilverWing
Summary: A nightmare that seems so real and yet is not. Even without his demon, he still has nightmares. And he never knows why he keeps having the same one. Over and over again. ONESHOT, drabble


A/N: This story came to me out of nowhere. This is another Gaara fanfic. I just thought about it with no characters and the only person who seemed to match was him. JUST TO TELL YOU, THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING IN FIRST PERSON IN A FANFIC. And what really is weird is that I'm doing the point of view Sabaku no Gaara… So I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Ripples in the Dark

_I never knew why I liked the taste, I always had though. It tasted like rusted metal but a little sweeter. The crimson liquid slid from my mouth to my chin, dripping to the black water and rippled. _

I was panting heavily, my breath tethering with each passing minute, my body covered in a screen of sweat, my hair sticking to my forehead. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair, wiping the sweat from my brow into my hair, making it feel greasy through my fingers.

I flopped back into the thin mattress under me, my arms spread wide. I turned to my side and hugged my legs to my chest and stared at the window on the other side of the room. The milky thin curtains swayed as it let in the swift cold breeze of the night air. I shivered, but did not move to grab the crimson sheets that lay at the foot of the bed.

I panted silently and closed my eyes to get a little sleep before dawn broke out. It had been three years since Shukaku was taken from with in me, but when I slept, the nightmares kept coming, just like when I slept when he was in me.

_Dream sequence:_

_Slowly I walked, looking around, but only finding the darkness that plagued me into its depths. I had never known what it was exactly, but I knew it was not a normal realm, one that isn't really seen any where, but in one's eyes. _

_I searched through the never ending fog, my eyes wandering as I walked slowly through. But I couldn't move. I looked down to my feet, finding a dark string, slithering up my leg. I jerked, but its grip tightened and I was stuck. _

_I looked forward and surprised must likely slapped across my face. I saw my father, my siblings, Temari and Kankuro, I saw Yashamaru and…mother. I walked forward, but nearly tripped as I remembered the little string. _

_I looked down, finding it squirming and slithering up my leg. I tore at it, the black substance retreating back. I ran towards them, but they seemed so far and I seemed never to get nearer to them. They looked at me and turned, walking away and never looking back. _

"_Wait," I shouted to them and ran, my hand out as if saying I wanted them to turn back, I wanted them to. But I never drew closer, only farther. "Wait," I whispered and kept running. I would never keep up to hem, never getting closer, but maybe I could keep on trying and then, I might. And then the Black string came up, surrounding me and then clasping around me, holding me tight in its grip. _

_I squirmed, trying to get free, but it gripped me tighter, making me scream out. It wrapped around my mouth, shutting me up for good. It wrapped around my chest, my legs, around my shoulders, everywhere until only my eyes showed through the dark string. _

_The string formed a figure in front of me and I could only stare. My eyes widened as I saw what it was. It was me…only it was covered with dark aura, dressed in complete black and on its back was the rippling of black wings. _

"_What brings you here?" It walked up to me, placing a finger on my chin, raising my head. I stared at it disgustingly, and I would have replied; only my mouth was slapped by a string of black._

"_Hmmm…," it hummed out and looked at me. Or should I say I looked at me. It drew its hand back, opening its palm. Slowly it drew a kunai and with a swift movement, I was bleeding from my right cheek. _

_But I didn't really care. _

_The blood slid from my pale cheek and slid down my mouth. I could taste my own blood, salty and rusty metal. The blood slid down my chin and rippled into the darkness. _

I remained there, tortured by myself as I always had in reality…until I woke up, panting and running my fingers through my hair.

* * *

A/N: YES!!! I finished it and it probably has no, I mean it, no meaning to it. I just wanted to write it for fun Giggle. I've been writing about him for awhile. I don't know why, though. Maybe, when I'm sad or lonely or depressed, I seem to write about Gaara or Hinata or together. Something's wrong with me. 


End file.
